


Need It (But It Hurts)

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: rafni on tumblr asked: starkerstrange BDSM?? 😶😶 with like peter as tony and stephen’s sub and the sub is getting punished for breaking a rule





	Need It (But It Hurts)

“Daddy please.” Peter whimpered as he writhed against Tony’s lap, cock straining in the hard plastic. “I need it, please.”

“It’s only been on a week, sweetheart,” Tony murmured soothingly, “I really don’t think you can possibly be _that_ desperate.”

“But you’ve been _teasing_ ,” Peter begged, “You’ve been teasing me and I couldn’t come and it’s not _fair.”_

“Peter, have we not discussed how unbecoming it is when you whine?” Stephen asked, arching an eyebrow as Peter met his gaze from over Tony’s shoulder. “Either you beg properly, or you shut your mouth.”

“Yes daddy, sorry daddy.” Peter mumbled, and buried his head in Tony’s shoulder, hips giving aborted little thrusts as Tony ran his hands comfortingly up and down the boy’s back under his shirt, letting him ride out his frustrations

It’s not as if Peter had never worn a cock cage before; it was one of his favourite toys. He had not, however, been allowed to wear one for longer then a couple of days, and after begging his daddies to let him wear it for longer, they had agreed. 

Peter never would have imagined how much they would enjoy teasing him; the past week had involved many instances in which Tony fingered him, slow, firm prostate massages that left him panting and begging to come, whilst Stephen held a vibrator against the hard plastic of the cage. Every session ended with Tony holding him close as he sobbed with frustration, and Stephen firmly telling him that ‘This is what you asked for, Peter.’ and instructing him to go and take a cold shower. 

Which of course, resulted the fact that Peter simply couldn’t deal with the constant arousal any more.

“Tony.” Stephen said suddenly, putting his book down on the table, and assessing the pair with sharp eyes. “Should we take it off him? Is he sufficiently desperate?”

“He’s wet.” Tony noted, running his fingers across where Peter’s precome had dripped out of the cage and onto Tony’s trousers. “Dripping like a girl.”

“Do you need to come, Peter?”

“Yes daddy, yes, yes _please_ -”

“Peter. Do you _need_ to come? Or do you want to come?”

Peter’s eyes screwed shut and a cry escaped his throat as he let Stephen’s words sink in, processing them in his arousal-addled brain. 

“No,” Peter said finally, “I don’t need to come. If you don’t want me to come, then I don’t need to.”

“Good boy.” Tony praised, rewarding Peter with a firm press of lips and tongue as Stephen nodded in satisfaction. 

“We’ll take the cage off.” Stephen said when Tony and Peter separated. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to come in the time period we tell you to, sweetheart,” Tony said gently, “and if you can’t manage it, then that means you lied to us about how desperate you are.”

“What- how long will you give me?”

“That’s not for you to know, Peter.” Stephen chastised, rising from the table and walking over to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Either you decline and we leave the cage where it is, or you accept and come when we tell you.”

“‘m not lying,” Peter said firmly, “I want to come, a lot.”

“You going to play by the rules, sweetheart?” Tony asked, and pushed a finger under Peter’s chin to tip his head back, forcing him to make eye contact with his daddies. “You going to be good?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Go and lie on the bed, Peter,” Stephen instructed, “get undressed and prepping yourself for a plug. Tony and I will be through in a moment.”

Peter nodded, climbing off Tony’s lap and disappearing through the door into their bedroom. Tony tugged on the hem of Stephen’s shirt and the man laughed, throwing himself over the back of the sofa to land next to Tony, pulling him in for a hard kiss. 

“God, he’s so hot,” Tony breathed, “makes my head spin.”

“All locked up for his daddies like a good little boy.” Stephen grinned ferally, straddling Tony’s spread thighs and working on the buttons of his shirt. The two men liked to rough each other up a bit before tending to Peter, let him whine that they’d been having fun without him. “D’you think he’ll be able to come in three minutes?”

“Of course he wont.” Tony chuckled, and let out a decidedly feminine squeak when Stephen bit gently at his nipple. “He’ll be way too sensitive. He hasn’t been touched in a week, and he’s not been able to get hard but still been aroused. As soon as you get your hand on him, it’s going to hurt, no matter how desperate he is.”

“You’re a bad man, Tony Stark.” Stephen chuckled, before Tony hauled him up for a kiss, rocking against him and moaning in such a way that Peter would know what they were doing. “Come on, let’s go tend to our boy.”

When they made it to the bedroom, looking suitably dishevelled, Peter was writhing in the centre of their enormous bed, three fingers buried deep inside of himself, needy moans falling from his bite-swollen lips.

“Poor baby.” Tony cooed, climbing onto the bed to sit next to Peter, running his fingers through the boy’s sweat-damp hair as Stephen rummaged in their toy drawer. “Daddy’s going to get that nasty cage off you in just a second, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you daddy,” Peter whimpered, “’m so needy it _hurts_.”

“I’m sure it does, angel.” Tony nodded, and reached over to take the key from Stephen’s outstretched hand. “Here, let’s get you out of there.”

Peter let out an obscene moan as Tony unlocked the cage, letting his rapidly hardening cock free, drooling precome from the tip.

“Is your pretty baby cock sore, angel?” Tony asked, shooting Stephen a glance. “It’s red.”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “Just need to come.”

“Okay sweetheart, you’ll come, don’t worry,” Tony smiled, “I’m gonna sit right here and watch, you just do what daddy tells you, yeah?”

“Good boy.” Stephen praised as Peter nodded immediately. “Turn on your front so I can put the plug in.”

Peter immediately wriggled round on to his front, lying flat, spreading his legs enticingly. As soon as Stephen placed a gentle hand in the dip of his back, pushing him to rut against the mattress, Peter hissed, and arched away from the sheets. 

“Maybe it _is_ sore, daddy,” Peter whimpered, “can you go gently?”

“Baby boy.” Tony murmured soothingly, running his fingers through Peter’s hair as Stephen chuckled. “You asked, and now you have to let daddy do what he wants, yeah?”

Peter choked out his assent, arching into the comfort of Tony’s soft touch as Stephen worked the plug into him, slower than he needed to, teasing him whilst still pushing him into the mattress. When the plug was finally seated, Stephen switched in on, taking delight in the hoarse noise Peter made, swatting him firmly on the meat of his ass with an open palm. 

“On your back, Peter.”

Both Tony and Stephen sat back, drinking in the sight of their boy writhing on the sheets of their bed, eyes screwed up in pleasure and rocking back fitfully against the plug. 

“You have three minutes,” Stephen said eventually, “and you can touch yourself however you like, but you have to come in that time, or you _will_ be punished.”

“ _Yes_ , daddy.”

Stephen pulled Tony from where he was sat next to Peter over to the foot of the bed, sitting him between the v of his thighs and encircling him with his arms. Tony leaned his head back against Stephen’s shoulder, but didn’t let his eyes leave Peter, watching as the boy’s hand thoughtlessly drifted to grip his straining erection, before he cried out from the sensitivity and let go again. Tony groaned deeply as Stephens hand ran down his chest to grip him through his slacks, rubbing him in time to Peters rocking against the plug. 

“You’re doing well, angel,” Tony rasped, “two minutes to go.”

“I can’t do it, daddy.” Peter whimpered, tears in his eyes as he looked up at Stephen and Tony. “It hurts to touch my cock and I can’t come from just the plug.”

“You said you were going to be good, Peter.” Stephen said calmly, as if Tony wasn’t rocking backwards against the bulge in his trousers. “So be good, get yourself there, and come when I tell you.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Tony groaned, thrusting into Stephen’s warm grip as he watched Peter writhe around on the bed, desperately trying to brave the oversensitivity to jack himself off, never managing to do if for more than a few seconds at a time. 

“Doing so good, baby,” Tony choked out, “just one minute to go.”

The cry of frustration that left Peter’s lips was sinful, and Tony had to screw his eyes shut just so he didn’t come in his pants like a teenager. It wasn’t long before Stephen was tutting in mock disappointment. 

“Time, Peter.”

“No! Please, daddy, I can get there, just let me-”

“ _Peter_. Did I ask for an intellectual debate?”

Peter bit his lip but shook his head, hands falling to his sides, stilling his movements. The look Peter gave them was practically debauched, all wide, pleading eyes and flushed cheeks, made Tony want to give the boy everything he desired and more. But that wasn’t part of the game. 

“You told us you were desperate, angel.” Tony reprimanded, moving from Stephen’s embrace to sit next to Peter, beginning to stroke gentle hands through his sweat-damp hair. “I know you tried. But neither of us are happy that you lied.”

“I’m going to hold you down for your punishment, Peter,” Stephen said firmly, “so tell me your safewords.”

“Green to go, yellow to slow down, red to stop.” Pete recited, and shifted into a more comfortable position. “I’m sorry daddy.”

“Not yet, you’re not,” Tony said softly, “but you will be.”

Stephen murmured something, lost in the sound of Peter’s nervous but needy whimpers, and Peter found himself unable to move his wrists or his ankles. Traditional restraints had never been able to hold Peter for very long, but Stephen’s magic had proved a more than viable alternative. 

“Does that feel okay?” Stephen asked, always a jarring moment when his tone went from so harsh to so soft. “Nothing feels off?”

“Green,” Peter nodded, “so, so green.”

“Right. Let’s begin.”

The first touch of Stephen’s hand to his dick had Peter arching into the touch, the familiar sensation of long, dexterous fingers gripping him just right. The first few tugs were even better, Stephen’s hand slick with lube, settling an aching pleasure deep in Peter’s stomach. After the first swipe of Stephen’s thumb over the head, smearing precome across the sensitive skin, Peter cried out, trying to pull away from the sensation, suddenly too sensitive to feel pleasurable.

“Stop it, sweetheart.” Tony instructed, delivering a sharp slap to the boy’s inner thigh. “You’ll lie there and take your punishment like a good boy, yeah? Make daddy happy?”

“Yes, daddy, ‘m sorry, I’ll be good.”

Peter held himself still as Stephen kept on with his fast, tight strokes, twisting his wrist over the head, trying to get the boy to come as quickly as possible. 

“Does it feel good yet, baby?” Tony asked, wiping away the tears that had spilled down Peter’s cheeks. “Let it feel good, angel.”

“Doesn’t hurt as much now,” Peter choked out, “I think- I might- I think I can come from this.”

“No, you _will_ come from this, Peter” Stephen said firmly, “because we told you so.”

“Yes, daddy, sorry, da- daddy.”

It wasn’t long before Peter was starting to arch into Stephen’s grip, canting his hips up to gain more friction, pained whimpers blending into needy moans and incoherent begging as he got closer to the edge. 

“Please, daddy, please can I come?”

“Of course angel, so good.” Tony murmured and leant down to capture the boy’s cry of pleasure in his own mouth, moulding their lips together as Peter convulsed jerked, the first waves of his orgasm hitting him hard. “There you go, angel, well done, told you it’d feel good.”

It _did_ feel good, until Stephen let go, sitting back on his haunches way before Peter was finished, leaving the boy to arch up against nothing, pilling over his own stomach. 

“Daddy, please don’t, please touch me!”

“I said I’d let you come, Peter,” Stephen said evenly, “and look, you came.”

“But it feels awful!” Peter practically sobbed, nuzzling into Tony’s hand that was still stroking his hair. “I’m still needy, it’s like I didn’t- it felt-”

“You’re not done yet, Peter.” Stephen chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s ankle, before moving to swap places with Tony, catching the older man in a kiss as they moved. “Tony needs a turn. You lied to him too, remember?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Tony said soothingly, “I know you’re sensitive, I’ll be gentle.”

“What- what are you doing, daddy?”

“I’m going to jerk you off, sweetheart. Colour?”

“That’s- green, daddy, thank you, _thank you_.”

“Good boy.” Tony grinned, and Peter was struck for a second by his boyfriend’s dazzling handsomeness. That was, until Tony rubbed deliberately firmly across Peter’s red and swollen cockhead. 

“Ah! Daddy, that hurts!”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tony soothed, not stopping the movement of his fingers, relishing in the noise of Peter’s pained cries. “I’m just trying to make you feel good, angel, don’t you want to feel good?”

“Yes, daddy, but it doesn’t feel good, it _hurts_.”

Tony tutted in mock sympathy as he kept playing with Peter’s cockhead, moving his other hand slowly up and down the boy’s softening length. Stephen had moved so Peter’s head was in his lap, letting him muffle his whimpers against his thighs. 

It felt like it’d been hours before Tony moved away, letting Peter catch his breath around the choked off sobs that escaped his lips. Stephen muttered something, and his magical bonds released, letting Peter stretch out freely, relishing in the feeling of Stephen pressing gentle kisses across his cheeks as Tony slowly, gently eased the pug out of him. 

“You did so good, angel.” Tony murmured, “gonna clean you up, then sleep, yeah?”

“Good boy.” Stephen praised, and Peter sighed contentedly at the sensation of Tony dragging a warm washcloth across his chest. “You put up with your punishment so well, you made both of us very happy.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Peter mumbled, slurring his words slightly. He nudged the bulge in Stephen’s slacks with his cheek, and made an unhappy noise. “You and daddy didn’t get off.”

“Not important, baby boy,” Tony assured, “we’ll all have some fun tomorrow morning.”

The three rearranged themselves so that Stephen and Tony were wrapped around Peter, intertwined hands resting on Peter’s hip. 

“Love you, daddy. Love you, daddy.”

“We love you too, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)


End file.
